Encrucijada
by Keikleen
Summary: ONESHOT Se han preguntado que pensaba Draco en la torre? Que lo llevó hasta allí? Hubiera podido haber otro final? “The LightningStruck Tower” desde el punto de vista de Draco.


Hola!

Solo quiero advertirles que estoy enferma y que las medicinas me tienen medio drogada o yo que se que, por lo que no me hago responsable de lo que salga de aquí. Esta historia me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace ratos, y anoche, después de dar vueltas en mi cama como por 5 horas decidí que mejor aprovecharía mi tiempo y… a que no saben que descubrí? Pues si, que mi musa solo me visita en el incomodo horario de 4:30 a 5:30 a.m. Así que disculpen si esta historia resulta fumada… culpen a la gripe que me dio.

"Encrucijada"

By: Keikleen

Bajo la varita… eso era algo que un Malfoy nunca hacia… pero… igual, que tan Malfoy quería ser? Que tan Malfoy era realmente?

Nunca había amado mucho su apellido… le daba beneficios, si, respeto y poder, si. Pero nunca se había sentido alguien… Nunca nadie se había reocupado por conocerlo! Ni siquiera su propio padre… aquél era el responsable de que solo hubiera gente a su alrededor por conveniencia.

El no conocía la palabra amistad. Jamás había recibido una caricia. Solo su madre le había amado realmente, y como buena Slytherin que era, no expresaba muy seguido sus emociones. Pero lo había hecho.

Y era por ella que estaba allí. Era por ella que estaba en esa torre esa noche; con más miedo que en toda su vida. Pero que va, con mucho más miedo del que creía a una persona capaz de sentir.

Pero también había alguien que le daba fuerzas para bajar la varita. Sin proponérselo, ella lo había cambiado. Realmente lo había cambiado o solamente le había permitido ser el mismo? Le había abierto sus ojos, y lo había hecho darse cuenta de que era lo que realmente sentía y creía. Porque él, Draco Malfoy, había llevado la vida de alguien más durante todos esos años, pero este año había despertado. –Sonrió tristemente- por qué este año? Por qué no antes?!!! Por que precisamente este año en el que tenía que decidir? En el que lo obligaban a hacer algo que no quería. Por que las dos personas a las que más quería en este año tenían que hacerlo tomar caminos tan diferentes? Sencillo. Porque la vida jamás sería sencilla y bella para Draco Malfoy. He hecho demasiado daño, he perdido demasiado tiempo, me he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta…

Y sin embargo, ese viejete, al que siempre había admirado, en secreto claro esta, le brindaba en ese momento una solución! El estaba allí, con la misión de matarlo, y él solo sonreía… Pero lo que Draco no entendía era como todavía lo ayudaba. A él nadie lo había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero Dumbledore… el no le ofrecía ayuda para salvar su vida, eso lo sabia. El no le pedía nada, simplemente confiaba en que aceptara la ayuda.

Pero como podía reaccionar ante algo tan nuevo? Ante algo que nunca había conocido? Ante algo natural que a él le habían negado y prohibido siempre!!!?

Pensó en su madre. Como reaccionaría ella cuando llegaran a traerla? Cuando la Orden del Fénix llegara a protegerla? Se negaría? O sería demasiado tarde?... no, no podía… Enviaría Dumbledore a Snape? A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho sobre él? Y si le enviaba, la mataría y diría que ya la había encontrado muerta? O esperaría a decirle al Señor Tenebroso donde estaban? Eran tantas sus dudas!!! Tenía tanto miedo!

Pero la imagen de su madre fue sustituida de su mente por la de una joven, el rubio cabello de su madre era ahora una maraña de cabello castaño, y su expresión fría se transformó en la sonrisa más bella que había visto. La amaba. Solo de eso estaba seguro. Cuando había pasado de odiarla a amarla? No lo sabía. Pero, realmente la había odiado alguna vez? No. Jamás. Le había tenido envidia, envidia de que tuviera una vida perfecta. Amigos que se preocupaban por ella y que la querían, una familia que la extrañaba todo el año, que la apoyaba. Y siempre había podido hacer lo que ella creía importante, lo que ella quería. Jamás la había odiado. Siempre la había buscado, la había seguido, para meterse con ella, pero es que solo necesitaba esa buena excusa para estar cerca de ella. Necesitaba darse esa excusa para no… para que? Para mantener su máscara? Para que no lo juzgaran? Si… había sido un cobarde. Siempre lo había sido.

Sentía su cuerpo templar. No podía vitarlo, suficiente esfuerzo le estaba costando no derrumbarse y llorar. Por que se negaba a llorar? No porque su padre siempre le había dicho que llorar era de débiles. No. No le gustaba llorar, porque llorar atraía la compasión. Y él no buscaba eso. El buscaba que lo comprendieran, no que fingieran hacerlo.

Terminó de bajar la varita; esa que durante su lucha interior había quedado a medio camino… Aceptaría la ayuda de Dumbledore. Pero le pediría que Snape no supiera nada. Tal vez se lo consintiera. Y luego, pudiera hacerlo entender que Snape solo los estaba traicionando.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, oyó pasos en la escalera, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Amycus, Alecto, otro mortífago al que no le presto mayor atención y Fenrir Greyback se encontraban a su lado. No sabía que hacer, justo cuando había tomado una decisión correcta en su vida, tenían que arruinársela! Ahora como podría hacer para salir de allí?!! No quería matar a Dumbledore pero si no lo hacia, elles se encargarían de hacerlo y lo matarían allí mismo! Solo los oía hablar, pero no podía entender bien lo que decían… su mente había quedado en blanco! Y justo cuando necesitaba urgentemente trazar un plan perfecto!!! Hasta que oyó a Dumbledore mencionar su nombre, y comprendió que se refería a Greyback. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y sin saber por que, se encontró justificándose

-Yo no lo invite! No sabía que iba a venir!

No sabía que hacer, los mortífagos seguían presionándolo y burlándose de Dumbledore, la mano con la que sostenía la varita temblaba cada vez más, y se sentía cada vez más culpable. El no quería esto realmente. Ya no sabía que hacer, cuando de nuevo escuchó como la puerta se abría. Snape apareció, esgrimiendo su varita, me empujó y sin que pudiera creérmelo, lo oí pronunciar la maldición acecina sin sentimiento, sin vacilación. La esperanza a estar equivocado que escasamente se había producido en mi interior se desinfló rápidamente.

Snape me arrastró fuera de la torre, y me obligó a correr fuera. No es como que pusiera mucha resistencia, la verdad... Vi como en el piso de abajo todo era un caos, como McGonagall nos dejaba pasar, y como esos Gryffindor peleaban con el resto de los mortífagos. Seguí a Snape fuera, y atravesamos los terrenos, no era conciente de que me estaba yendo con los Mortífagos. No era conciente de nada. Apenas oí cuando Severus me gritó que siguiera corriendo. Solo paré en el momento en el que atravesé los muros del castillo. Que hacía? Hacia donde iba? Si me aparecía en mi casa? y… entonces lo oí.

Potter iba detrás de nosotros, de donde había salido, si él no estaba con todos los demás? Y como sabía que había sido Snape el que había matado… cómo sabía que Dumbledore estaba muerto? -Y entonces comprendió. - Potter estaba en la torre, con su maldita capa. Por eso había 2 escobas en la torre, pero… Por qué Potter no había hecho nada? No era lógico que Potter se quedara solo observando. Y si no había estado allí? Se sabría ya en todo el colegio lo sucedido? No sabía. Después de todo, ya nada le importaba. Acababa de morir la última de sus oportunidades, y él lo había estropeado todo.

Si tan solo se hubieran tardado unos minutos más en subir a la torre…Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, pero no tenía ni un maldito giratiempo… Si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan cobarde… Si tan solo esto fuera solo un mal sueño…

Pero sabía que no lo era. Sabía que esta era mi vida, y que quisiera o no, tendría que vivirla. Y que lo mas probable fuera que no volviera a verla, ella se quedaba aquí, peleando con los suyos, y yo regresaba a la oscuridad, después de haber estado a un paso de salir de ella.

Y rogó a todos los dioses que así fuera, porque le aterraba pensar bajo que circunstancias se volverían a encontrar.

--

Bueno, pues esto es todo…. Espero que les haya gustado, y que me manden Reviews!!!!

Jajaja, bueno, pues eso…

Keikleen

**Nota reedición:** yo se que ya lo había publicado, pero después de terminar de leer el séptimo, por casualidades del destino regresé a leerlo, y me di cuenta de unos errores gramaticales, y aproveche a agregarle un mini pedacito, así que aquí esta…

Supongo que pueden haber todavía errores. Nunca se me dio bien la ortografía, aquel que me conozca podrá dar fe de ello, jejeje Así que si quieren ayudar, pueden decirme que he escrito mal….

Y por ultimo, Reviews!!! Que se me fueron todas las ganas de seguir escribiendo… Así sea para decirme que mejor regrese a primara a estudiar mi ortografía…

Keikleen!!!


End file.
